Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, using a wide variety of media devices. Digital media content environments, for example media streaming services such as Spotify, enable users to stream music content that complements their lifestyle, while commuting, exercising, relaxing at home, or engaging in other types of activities.
However, traditional media content environments and streaming services are generally operated to provide an immediate or current playback of media content, and are generally not designed for playback of a media content associated with past events.